1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for a time based file system for continuous data protection.
2. Background
In certain situations, it is useful to take “snapshot” copies of a file system at a different points-in-time and subsequently restore the file system to a prior state after the file system has been altered. A snapshot copy represents the state of the file system at the time the snapshot copy was taken.
The snapshot granularity may be fixed and may be determined a priori and may be explicitly triggered or scheduled. Certain systems copy existing data to a new area on a disk before writing new data in the same place where the old data resided. This type of “copy-on-write” may impact performance of such systems.